Voice Lessons
by Rhythmic High
Summary: What better way to get rid of extra energy after a concert than to molest your singer? Fuji x Ryoma, Band of Princes (the fandisc, not the RP) AU.


**Voice Lessons (Band of Princes AU)**  
By Nori and Ebby   
Fuji x Ryoma  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: If we owned them, they would so be doing this in the series.   
Summary: Some things never change.

Originally posted in Boismex4Prez

Notes: Gift Fic/Log for **moffit**, cuz yeah.. we spammed her FujiRyo Fic post and felt bad xD

* * *

At the corner of his eye, Ryoma watched as Fuji's slender fingers caressed the keys of an almost simple looking keyboard, lingering over notes while rushing through others, deft and skilled in their maneuverings. Blue eyes peeked from behind feathered fair haired bangs, glinting amusedly and reminding him of what his purpose was, urging him on with their almost glossy cobalt depths. Slick wet eyes that slid over his leather clad form lingeringly, possessively, before lips curved into a smirk, and fingers crashed down in a resonant tone that trembled through his bones and signaled the beginning.   
  
Fuji watched and listened as Ryoma's voice bled out of him, seemingly almost too strong and full of passion for such a small body, but he knew, oh how he knew, that there was a solid strength within the boy's core. Steel under silk, his fingers had traced every curve and lithely muscled limb, with lips, tongue and fingers that seeked to possess and hold the youth forever in his arms.  
  
Their music trembled and and caressed, through the crowd that screamed desperately at them, as if wanting to swallow them whole with their unanimous cries, all raucous perfect and enticing in it's own way.  
  
Thrills and chills, sparked through Ryoma's veins as he pressed himself close to the mike, lips grazing against faceted metal as he felt the other's shadowed blue gaze on him, knowing all too well of what would come afterwards. His fingers, as if wanting to echo that thought, slid up the gleaming metal of the stand, sweat smoothing it's way as it stroked repetitively at it, following the beat that Fuji set... a rhythm that would soon take over their bodies with's it's almost hypnotizing sound.  
  
Liquid gaze followed the younger boy's movements, a body so utterly irresistible flowing in time with the beat. Fuji tossed his head to the side, flaxen hair flying wild as he licked his lips and cast a suggestive wink to the audience. Fingers danced across the keys with practiced precision, the upbeat melody resounding through the building. He was in his zone, music blaring in his ears, the heat and sweat of the crowd and their screams, it swarmed his senses like some hallucinogenic drug.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through Ryoma's body, his passion for singing showing with every note he hit. His energy, his charisma wasn't something that was often overlooked, and thus he had many a fan, both male and female. He worked his way across the stage, hips swaying in a timely rhythm. Golden eyes stared out into the crowd as the last strains of his voice could be heard over the music. He was hot, tired and sweaty from the energetic performance they had put on that night, bared skin glistening under the lights as he took a bow, motioning with slender hands for his band mates to join him. Hands linked, they gave their final bow as the curtain dropped, ending their show until the next city.  
  
No sooner had the curtain dropped and they had gotten their instruments more or less packed to go, the boys of the band parted their ways for the night. Some went off to party, others to mingle with fans and sign autographs. Fuji leaned against the wall outside the small singer's dressing room, an almost predatory smile gracing his somewhat girlish features. Several minutes later the object of his fixation emerged, boyish features flushed with exertion. He didn't seem to notice the older boy, nearly walking into him as he turned the corner.  
  
"Have fun tonight?" Fuji asked, his voice rippling like a silken ribbon. Moving forward, he slid his arms around the smaller boy's slender waist, fairly purring against his ear.  
  
Sliding his fingers across the pale of Fuji's bare arms, Ryoma tilted his head up to smirk at the taller boy, golden eyes dilated and still wild from the performance that they had just given, while murmuring softly, "Maybe..."  
  
To both their ears, Ryoma's voice seemed slightly hoarse, scratchy like a broken record, as if the intense way he had allowed it to burst forth from within, spastic like the screams and cried out adoration that their fans had bestowed upon their shining forms, had taken a toll on him. Fuji's lips curled at the thought, it was too bad that the other's voice was so worn out now, because sooner or later, the boy would be screaming his name and begging for more.  
  
The image of Ryoma's slender body writhing underneath his own, as he thrusted into the sweet tight heat that the other enveloped him in, got Fuji harder then he already was. As if sensing his excitement, the younger boy pressed forward to catch Fuji's lips with his own, hungrily sliding a tongue past willingly parted lips, before breaking away harshly to drag the cobalt eyed boy back into the confines of the room behind.  
  
It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, to indulge in each other like this after every show, sweat still drying on still moist skin and the taste of adrenaline still fizzing in the air.  
  
Clothing was slipped or ripped away by hurried, eager hands, while lips were pressed and brushed against the sweat dampened skin of quickly revealed flesh.  
  
Slick skin against slick skin, soft lips against soft lips, the boys moved together, touching, feeling, their hands and tongues running along every available patch of flesh. Tasting, memorizing each sleek curve and sensitive spot. Panted breaths turned to moans as Fuji slid his hand down the other boy's stomach, slender fingers wrapping around the waiting erection. Cerulean met gold through long lashes, and the older boy ducked his head, nipping and sucking at the pale column of Ryoma's neck. His hand worked slowly over the boy's cock, fingers running over the sensitive head teasingly.  
  
A low moan ripped from Ryoma's throat, his fingers tightening their hold on his bandmate's shoulders. Fuck, he felt a little weak.. a deep breath to gather his wits a bit, the younger boy pulled them towards the dressing room table and leaned against it, a hand lifting the older boy's chin to look him in the eyes. "Want. Now." He hissed, pressing his lips to the other's, his hand snaking down Fuji's body to fumble with the button on his pants. A few panted attempts later he got them down. Sliding a small hand between the older boy's legs, he grasped at the slender appendage.  
  
Fuji was desperate. Trying to keep his mind coherent enough to think, he quickly looked around for something to use.. anything. Pale eyes flitted around the room before landing on a small bottle of body lotion. That should work, he thought, reaching around the smaller boy's body to grab it. Running his tongue up Ryoma's pale neck, he nipped at his ear, a panted whisper dancing across bruised cartilage. "Turn around."  
  
A grunt was all he got in reply as the other boy pushed him back a bit, knowing what his older band mate wanted and more than willing to give. Small hands spread on the table for support, he spread his legs. A wry grin was tossed over his shoulder at Fuji, golden eyes gone dark with lust. Fuji's eyes grazed over the small form before him, a predatory haze clouding his vision. A wicked grin crossed his lips, a pink tongue slithering out to wet them. Pouring a fair amount of the viscous fluid into his palm, he rubbed his hands together to warm it up a little. Leaning over the younger boy, his finger teased small circles around the puckered entrance, his lips dancing up the boy's delicate spine.  
  
Ryoma's hands clutched at the table, his knuckles turning nearly white in waiting. Impatiently he thrusted back, making his demands known. He didn't have the time to fuck around. He wanted it, and he wanted it now. Fuji smirked, giving a sharp nip to the smaller boy's shoulder. A slick finger pushed into the boy, slowly at first, the tight ring of muscle relaxing quickly after months of near daily practice. A second finger was inserted, scissoring, twisting, finger fucking the younger boy. Ryoma let out a panted gasp as a third was pushed in, a low whine in the back of his throat. "H..hurry up.."  
  
Smirking, Fuji removed his fingers and prodded the tip of his erection against the younger boy's entrance, delighting in the small desperate mewls bleeding past the other's moist lips as they panted for air and gasped out, "Fuck!"  
  
Fuji watched as Ryoma's fingers, gone almost bloodless, clutched at the table he leaned upon, reveling at the deep moan that choked it's way past trembling lips and, for a moment, almost wished he could see the the pleasure hazed look he knew was held in the younger boy's amber melted eyes. Yet the sight of that pale sweat slicked body, all wild and writhing underneath him in such a submissive position, made that regret disappear, because fucking Ryoma was like seeing passion unleashed. No emotion was hidden from the boy's heated golden eyes when they were like this, joined so close that it seemed almost as if they were one being.  
  
Then, impatience and desire getting to him, Ryoma stalled Fuji's thoughts by shoving back onto the other's lubed up cock, breath hissing out as he forced it to slide into the tight heat of his ass. As if that was all the incentive needed, the fair haired boy slid his hands firmly onto slim hips and slowly, torturously began to thrust, not wanting to hurt but at the same time wanting to have the other beg him for more...  
  
"Faster!" groaned out Ryoma as he reached behind him to grip the blue eyed boy's hips, urging the other to move against him with insistent tugs and a too harsh grasp, a shuddering breath making it's way out as Fuji gave in for just a moment to buck wildly into him. HarderFasterGod! The thoughts raced around in his head as the feeling of being fucked senseless against a table got to him. Slick cock reaching all the way into his depths and sparking pleasure through his veins as he leaned harder onto the table in front of him, forehead knocking slightly against the wood with every thrust.  
  
A low, panted moan ripped from Fuji's throat, the -sweettightheat- enveloping his erection, OH GODS it felt good. He continued his assault on the small boy, a slender arm snaking around his waist to stroke his cock teasingly. He continued his ministrations, jerking the boy with the rhythm of their hips.  
  
Panting heavily, Ryoma bucked back against his band mate, soft mewls and pants bubbling from his lips. Harder, faster, oh gods more. His knees felt weak, but he was too far gone to really care. Fuji's hand wrapped around Ryoma's cock a bit tighter, pumping him, willing the other boy to finally give in. Teeth latched on the back of a pale shoulder lightly, biting before a pink tongue flicked out to lave over the bruising flesh.  
  
"Nyahggh...!" Ryoma choked out, his breathing becoming more and more erratic by the minute. The sensations of a slick hand running over his cock, his insides being filled were slowly building him up, an all too familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Faster, harder, over and over again Fuji thrust, his lungs straining as he panted for air, mewling against Ryoma's neck. The smaller boy continued to push himself back, impaling himself farther on Fuji's erection, pulling him deeper. A few more minutes of the jagged rhythm, a flick of a finger over the head of his cock sent the boy into hot white oblivion. He moaned loudly, spilling his essence over Fuji's hand, the floor, wherever else it happened to land.  
  
Inner muscles clamped tightly around Fuji as Ryoma came, flashes of heat penetrating his brain. It wasn't long before long, deep strokes brought the fair haired boy to ecstasy as well, biting hard on his small partner's shoulder with a cry. "Fuck!"  
  
Collapsing onto the steadiness of the table, Ryoma made a small noise in the back of his throat as he felt the other sprawl on top of him, licking apologetically at the pain on his shoulder, while slowly easing himself out of him. He gave a small nudge of his shoulders and rasped out, "Asshole, my throat hurts now because of you."  
  
An amused chuckle came from Fuji, not bothering to get up, as he slid his hand along Ryoma's sides, lingering along the lines of the younger boy's ribs as he murmured out serenely, "Saa, I'm not the one who was begging for it."  
  
Peering over a marked shoulder with sated, but sullen, eyes, Ryoma scowled at Fuji and shoved at the older boy, trying to ignore the trembly feeling of his legs but failing rather miserably as he fell to the floor. Fingers smoothed their way through tangled midnight strands as Fuji kneeled down next to the fallen boy and asked, with a smirk glimmering in his eyes, "Need help?"  
  
"No, I'm on the floor because I want to sit in the mess that we made," snarled Ryoma sarcastically, as he batted away Fuji's hands and used the other boy to somehow make his way to his feet.  
  
Fuji smiled up at the now irritated vocalist and asked, "So... Wanna scream for me in the shower then?"  
  
Ryoma's response was to pick up his discarded leather top and throw it into Fuji's face. 


End file.
